This invention is directed to an apparatus which, as disclosed herein, comprises a hand operated tool for assembling electrical cables, or the like, to an electrical connector. More particularly, the exemplary embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for crimping a cable clamp means, hereinafter sometimes referred to as clamp, onto a cable in position for termination with conductive contact means, sometimes referred to herein as contacts, on the connector, the cable clamp means being associated with the connector itself.
In the electrical industry, particularly in such fields as telecommunications or the like, a continuing problem is to provide tools or apparatus for simply performing various operations on electrical wires or cables, such as connecting, terminating or crimping the wires or cables to electrical connectors or terminals, and for otherwise handling the wires in a simple and efficient manner during volume manufacturing. This is particularly true for multiconductor cables which have numerous individual wires for termination to plural contacts of an electrical connector. For instance, with such connectors as the Amphenol Series 57 and 157 electrical connectors, an elongated connector body is provided with receptacle means including a plurality of linearly oriented slots or notches which are adapted for receiving individual contacts. The contacts may be capable of being soldered, insulation pierced or crimped to the individual wires of an electrical cable depending on their design. Considerable manipulation of the numerous individual wires is required, and often means is provided on the assembly tool itself for clamping or holding the cable while the individual wires are terminated to the connector contacts.
Certain connectors of the character described are provided with a cable clamp means which forms a part of the connector itself and which is utilized to clamp onto the outer covering of the cable and provide a strain relief therefor.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing an apparatus for performing an assembly operation between an electrical cable, or the like, and an electrical connector, such as crimping or clamping the cable clamp means of the connector onto a cable while the connector is properly located in position in the assembly machine.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for assembling electrical cables, or the like, to an electrical connector.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for assembling electrical cables to an electrical connector which has cable clamp means for clamping a cable in position for termination with conductive contact means on the connector.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a novel apparatus for assembling electrical cables to electrical connectors, including means for crimping a cable clamp portion of the connector onto a cable to provide strain relief therefor.